Afinidade
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Hermione narra uma incomum cena de conflito entre Ron e Hugo. Continuação de "Eu sou um Garoto".


**Afinidade**

Eu estava pronta quando a campainha tocou, mas fingi que ainda me penteava e mandei Ronald atender. Sabia que estava sendo cruel com ele, mas acho que mereço um pouco de diversão depois de tanta briga dentro de nossa família.

Por acaso, eu sabia que Rose chegaria mais tarde. Ela me avisara naquele mesmo dia que tardaria porque o marido teria que recepcionar seus pais, que voltavam de viagem, àquela tarde. Por _acaso,_ eu não contara ao Ronald esse detalhe e ele esperava ver a filha antes do filho, como era de costume.

Resolvi que daria aos dois homens da família alguns minutos a sós para se reconciliarem pessoalmente. Um minuto, silêncio. Dois minutos, a sala ainda parecia estar silenciosa. Achei melhor checar o que acontecera, afinal, não queria que meu marido se tornasse o assassino do próprio filho.

Saí do quarto para ver uma das cenas mais cômicas da minha vida. Ronald estava sentado em um sofá, as orelhas completamente escarlates. Hugo, nosso filho que tanto se parecia com o pai, sentado no sofá diante do pai, olhando para o chão, idêntico ao Ronald em seu embaraço. Ao lado dele, meu sobrinho e genro, Albus, olhava para o carrinho de bebê ao lado, onde repousava um pequeno embrulho cor-de-rosa que imaginei ser minha mais nova neta. Ele tinha o rosto avermelhado e se parecia com o pai dele como Hugo com Ronald.

Não me envergonho de dizer que ri com gosto da cena. A razão para o embaraço dos três era _tão_ boba. Afinal, o filho dele não tivera o braço amputado, apenas descobrira ser _gay _e gostar do primo que fora seu mais estimado amigo de infância.

- Tia! – Albus, sempre gentil, ignorou minha risada estridente, se levantou em um pulo e veio cumprimentar-me com um carinhoso abraço. Apostei comigo mesma que aquele garoto despertara muitos sentimentos nas meninas de Hogwarts. Ele tinha o jeito descolado que eu freqüentemente associara ao irmão mais velho de Ronald, Bill, e no genro deste, Teddy.

- Onde está a minha neta? Estou ansiosa para conhecer a nova Lily da família, - disse após abraçar Albus, indo em direção ao carrinho. Dentro do embrulho cor-de-rosa se encontrava um bebê todo enrugado, como era típico de recém-nascidos. – Esperava que ela fosse mais velha.

- Na verdade, a mãe cometeu uma série de delitos, foi sentenciada à prisão perpétua e perdeu a guarda da menina. Ninguém soube identificar o pai e não existe ninguém que possa ficar com ela, então foi colocada na adoção logo que nasceu.

- Tão pequenina e já com a vida cheia de problemas…

- E parece que vocês não querem poupá-la, arrumaram mais um! – Disse Ronald, inesperadamente. – _Gays! _Vocês não têm o menor bom senso, adotar uma menina inocente.

- Ronald… - eu disse com o tom de voz mais ameaçador que conseguia fazer. – Seu filho e seu sobrinho são homens saudáveis e estáveis economicamente falando. Não vejo porque eles não poderiam adotar a menina.

- Se você chama de saudável um cara dormir com outro, especialmente quando são primos!

Então a campainha tocou e Ronald correu para atender a filha mais velha. Fiquei com Albus, que tinha os olhos marejados, e Hugo, que parecia prestes a explodir de raiva.

- Aposto como a Rose vai _adorar_ entrar nessa briga, - rugiu Hugo jogando um lenço para Albus, - enxugue o rosto, Al, não deixe que ele veja o quanto nos afeta. Além do mais, é só o primeiro tempo.

Albus obedeceu o primo. Eu me larguei no sofá. Era provável que Rose assumisse as dores do pai naquela discussão. Ela sempre gostava de defender o Ronald e adorava arrumar um motivo para implicar com o irmão mais novo. As duas coisas juntas, era _certo_ que Rose ficaria do lado do pai.

Por outro lado, Scorpius era o melhor amigo de Albus, fora o Hugo. Eu tinha esperanças que ele dissuadisse a esposa de entrar na discussão.

Ronald voltou com o pequeno Ron no colo. Logo atrás, entraram na sala Rose e Scorpius, que cumprimentaram cada um de nós antes de sentarem-se juntos no lugar onde sempre se sentavam nas reuniões de família.

- Nossa família cresce mais a cada dia, não é? – Disse Rose olhando para a pequena Lily. Scorpius lhe lançou um olhar estranho, parecia haver um misto de graça e seriedade entre eles.

- Eu estava falando exatamente a respeito dessa decisão horrível que seu irmão e seu primo tiveram ao envolver uma menina inocente nessa loucura que eles chamam de namoro!

Hugo abriu a boca para responder o pai, mas Rose se antecipou.

- Sabe pai, eu não achei uma idéia horrível. Sempre soube que o Hugo não é homem de verdade, é bom que ele tenha finalmente descoberto isso. E agora ele pode ensinar a essa menina a como _não _ser homem, - falou ela com o seu melhor sorriso zombeteiro.

As reações dos adultos na sala foram idênticas. Todos ficaram com a boca escancarada, as crianças, é claro, ignoraram o clima de tensão que se espalhou pela sala nos poucos segundos que se seguiram ao comentário de Rose até o momento em que Ronald se levantou e foi pisando forte para o nosso quarto.

- Rose, _você _defendendo o _Hugo? – _Perguntou Scorpius risonho.

- Acho um absurdo meu pai ficar insistindo para o Hugo ser quem ele não é. Além do mais, essa atitude de adotar é legal, podemos dar uma família para uma menina que não tem nenhuma. É uma atitude _realmente _legal para um cara tão comum.

Hugo e Rose se olharam por um segundo. Compreendi que aquele era o jeito desajeitado da minha filha mais velha demonstrar um pouco de simpatia e caridade para com seu irmãozinho, com o qual brigava desde que ele nasceu. Hugo pareceu perceber também, pois seus olhos sorriam.

Sorri involuntariamente, finalmente os dois agiam como o que eram: irmãos. Sozinhos, eles findaram uma guerra que eu e Ronald já havíamos feito de tudo para fazer cessar.

Agora era hora de acalmar meu marido. Nem que, para isso, tivesse que ameaçá-lo com o sofá. Não seria algo difícil, não tanto quanto foi fazer Rose e Hugo viverem sob o mesmo teto por tantos anos sem se matarem.


End file.
